darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Troll Stronghold (area)
The Troll Stronghold is a stronghold inhabited by mountain trolls in the Troll Country. Notable trolls found inside include Burntmeat, My Arm, and Ug from various quests involving trolls. The stronghold itself is carved into the side of the mountain that the Mountain Camp is situated on top of. Outside the stronghold proper, the trolls also have a small camp at the bottom of the cliff, which the troll Mushroom guards. The Stronghold has three levels, with the top level having some small windows carved out into the rock that overlook the aforementioned camp. The Troll Stronghold storeroom, which contains the trolls' hoard of the rare herb, Goutweed, can also be found within the stronghold. The storeroom is like an activity, in which players can obtain the herbs. Many of the trolls in the stronghold are aggressive. Quest-related trolls as well as troll cooks are not aggressive. The troll guards in the storeroom will not fight players but will hit (once) and expel any they catch in the storeroom. There is an Herb farming plot which cannot become diseased on the stronghold's roof for player use upon completing the quest My Arm's Big Adventure. Location and entrances The main entrance to the stronghold is situated west of Trollheim, found atop a small slope found east of the small camp of trolls. This entrance takes you directly to the top floor of the stronghold. Players can get to Trollheim by using the standard magic spell Trollheim Teleport or by walking there from Burthorpe (Climbing boots are required). The Lunar spell Teleport to Trollheim teleports the player onto the roof of the stronghold, next to the farming patch. There is also a southern entrance unlocked during the Troll Stronghold quest, found situated in a mountain passage between Burthorpe and the Fremennik Province (climbing boots are required). This entrances grants access to the strongholds lowest level, where the trolls keep their prisoners. Map of the stronghold Camp The small camp found outside the Stronghold proper is home to various Mountain trolls and is guarded by the sleeping troll Mushroom. Drunken dwarf's leg is also found here. The main entrance to the stronghold is found just east of the camp. Roof The roof, or mountaintop, is the highest level of the Stronghold, and is featured in the My Arm's Big Adventure quest. The Troll farmer My Arm can be found here, attempting to grow things. A disease free herb patch which can be used for Farming, and a vacationing Tool leprechaun who will happily look after your tools can also be found here. to the Troll Stronghold.]] Upper level The top floor is where the main entrance to the stronghold leads, and from here you can access the rest of the stronghold. This floor is inhabited by many Mountain trolls and contains three fearsome Troll generals. The upper level has a ladder leading to the rooftop and two sets of stairs that leading down to the middle level. Middle level The Middle floor is home to the kitchen where Burntmeat and several Troll cooks cook humans and goats. It is also home to the living quarters, where the majority of trolls live. Ug, Aga and Arrg can be found here, and they all play a part in the Troll Romance quest. A door in the northern section of this floor leads to a staircase that goes to the prison section of the lowest floor, and the stairs in the kitchen lead to the storeroom, where Goutweed is stored. Lowest level The Lowest floor has two sections: the prison and the storeroom. The prison is where the trolls store their prisoners, which include Mad Eadger and Dustan's son Godric. They are guarded by two sleeping trolls, Berry and Twig. The exit to the south of the prison leads to the passage between Rellekka and Burthorpe. The Storeroom is where the prized ingredients for troll cooking is kept; Goutweed. Personalities * Ug * Twig * Berry * Aga * Arrg * Burntmeat * My Arm * Mushroom * Eadgar * Godric * Adventurer (During My Arm's Big Adventure.) Monsters * Mountain troll * Troll general Other * Troll cook (in kitchen) * Troll guard (in storeroom) Quests * Troll Stronghold * Troll Romance * My Arm's Big Adventure * Eadgar's Ruse Trivia * After the graphical update on 15 March 2011 that reworked the appearances of trolls and the landscape of Trollheim, the main entrance to the Troll Stronghold was moved, and it is now entered northwards through a cave. However, the other side of the entrance still leads east, as the old entrance led to the west. In addition to this, the interior of the stronghold no longer matches the outside, and the new position of the entrance does not match the position of the exit. nl:Troll Stronghold (area) Category:Locations Category:Quest locations Category:Capital cities